Surviving Life's Surprises
by Nickaustin90
Summary: Late at night on his way back from the pub Ichigo was stopped by the sound of cries. What could it be?    MxM/ GrimmIchi/ M for language/ Yaoi later. P/S I deleted the old chapters 4-6. Gonna replace them. Sowwy!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, Nick Austin here. This is my first GrimmIchi fanfic, so I want reviews by the end of this. lol, no pressure. I'll just give a lil background info on the creation of this fanfic. I was toying with the idea of baby and Grimmjow and Ichigo but I dislike Mpregs very much. This is just a prototype though. I'm working on another one with a possible same main idea. Well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: As much as I wish Grimmjow and Ichigo to get together it's Tite Kubo who's gonna decide.

Warning: MxM/ GrimmIchi is my Bleach religion!/ May or may not have yaoi later but for now it's really tame...uhh, except for language.

* * *

_That fucking asshole! He didn't have to hit so hard and then blame me. He was the one who started it_-

A shrill cry stopped Ichigo from his silent musing. The hand that was caressing his bruised cheek slowly lowered itself to his side and his self paused in his walk. It wasn't weird to hear such sound especially since it was night and the road he used to get home was deserted.

_Maybe that was a baby cat_, he though resuming his walks and thought. Grimmjow had once again barged into his house that evening and dragged him to the local bar, U.K's, not listening to his very loud refusing. Ichigo had reasoned that he had to meet with Professor Yoruichi early the next day about something and did not want to go see her late, and with a bad case of hangover. But Grimmjow was adamant. As mentioned, he didn't take no's and he certainly was a pusher.

So a few hours prior they were at the bar with some other of their friends, Chad, Ishida, Renji, Rukia, Orihime, and Tatsuki, drinking to their hearts content. Ten minutes into the action, Ichigo and Grimmjow had begun their first fight and it was about who was the smarter of the two. Ishida unintentionally brought the subject up and the carrot top and blunet was sprawled on the ground fighting over the title of the smartest between them. As always, no one won and the drinking resumed. Ten minutes later found them once again at each other's neck and it was about whom was the manlier of the two…uh, Grimmjow started it. Then they were drinking again and talking and ten minutes later they were at it again. After that the rest of their friends opted to place the two as far as possible but it didn't work since they were on the opposite sides of the table. Ichigo had jumped across it to hit Grimmjow after another nonsense remark from the blunet.

Around midnight, the rest of the gang felt like half of their lives went down the drain just by trying to take the two off of each other. They decided that it was time to go home and the two had agreed while staring daggers at each other. How the two was the best of pals no one can answer.

Another cry startled Ichigo out of his musing. He was just caressing his very injures left arm when the cry took him by surprise. He stopped walking altogether. His brows wrinkled further.

_That sounded almost… human_, he thought with a frown, _and it was louder than before_.

Deciding that the night was playing tricks on his mind he continued walking. He passed an alleyway which had a big dumpster with loads of trash and there it was again. This time, he was sure it was human and much to his shock it belonged to a baby. His heart nearly stopped when he heard the cry again. It was louder but also weaker. Abandoning all reason, he headed to the source of the cry, it on the other side of the dumpster.

On the dirty floor was a bloody blanket which was wrapped around a small figure with skin so pale that it resembled marble but_ the baby was alive_. It moved it arm weakly and cried again. Ichigo who had been rooted to the floor upon the sight rushed to pick the infant. It was stone cold.

Ichigo wanted to panic. Instead, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around the infant, a baby girl he realized. The baby cried again but Ichigo hushed her softly.

"Its okay baby, it'll be alright," he spoke softly. _Now what do I do?_ He thought. The sanest decision would be to turn around and head to his father's clinic instead of going back to his house, but he didn't want his old man to fuss about his state of being. The baby cried weakly this time, almost as if she was at the end of her life.

Not allowing a single thought enter his mind, Ichigo let his body fun on autopilot as he ran all the way to his father's clinic.

"Dad, open up. I need your help!" Ichigo slammed on his father's bedroom door. He didn't bother knocking when he arrived. He had the keys after all and he was in a hurry. "Dad, get up!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo my son, you came home to your papa!" Isshin jumped on his son only to have a face full of foot in mid-leap.

"Stop messing around goat face. I really need your help as a doctor now!" Ichigo shouted with a hint of frustration and panic in his voice. Isshin was used to every quirk Ichigo had and he knew if his son had panic lacing his tone then it means he was very serious. In a second, Isshin was on his feet with a very serious expression.

"What's the problem?" Isshin asked and his eyes bulged at the state of his son. Yeah, he didn't see the bundle in Ichigo's arms. "Did you break a rib? Or an arm? Shit, let's go to the clinic," Isshin said but Ichigo shook his head.

"No, not me goat chin. It's her," Ichigo showed his father the bundle. Isshin tilted his head in confusion.

"Uh, what's wrong with your jacket?"

"Not my jacket old man! It's the baby in it!" Ichigo said in frustration as he showed the angelic but bloody face of the baby to his father. "I found her beside a dumpster on my way back to my house. She was freezing and I think she's dying. Please help her,' Ichigo said desperately. Isshin didn't waste a single moment after listening to Ichigo's tale. One look at the baby told him how far the damage on the infant was. He took the child from Ichigo and headed straight for the clinic without a single word.

"Ichi-nii? Is that you?" A familiar voice took him out of his trance. He turned his head to his right and saw his petite auburn-haired sister standing on the doorway of her bedroom rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Sorry, did I wake you up Yuzu?"

"With all that banging I'll be surprised if half the town is still asleep," someone sneered behind Yuzu as an ebony haired girl came out of the same room.

"It was an emergency, Karin. I had to wake him up somehow and you know how he gets if he's asleep," Ichigo explained to the twins. Karin shrugged as both made their way towards their brother. Together they went down to the living room and slumped on the sofa set.

"So, care to tell what happened?" Karin injected. Feeling a tad bit hesitant for a moment Ichigo relayed the tale of the baby girl he found by the dumpster.

"There was so much blood and she was as white as a paper and when I picked her up she was so cold," Ichigo said, "I couldn't just leave her there to die." He sighed.

"You did the right thing Ichi-nii; dad will do whatever he can for her. Don't worry," Yuzu said softly to her brother. Ichigo nodded and the silent spell blanketed over them. Ichigo used the time to think about what he just did.

_Shit, I could've gotten her to a hospital instead of here. Why the hell didn't I think about that before I came here? Damnit._

_**You didn't exactly had time ta think ouja, **_Ichigo mentally froze. His other personality, Shirosaki, had suddenly come into play.

Ichigo had had Shirosaki in his head for as long as he could remember. His parents had thought that Shirosaki was just an imaginary friend Ichigo had made up but when Shirosaki did not vanish till after he started schooling, they had thought that possibly Shirosaki was more than just imaginary. It became even more solid that Shiro was a split personality Ichigo had unconsciously manifested when he struck down a very big and fat bully at school for making fun of his king's hair.

_Fuck, why are you here Shiro? I don't want to deal with you, you asshole._

_**Now, now king. Calling yerself names ain't healthy,**_

_I called _you_ an asshole,_

_**Tha's what I said. I am ya or didja forget? Hehe. **_A vein popped on Ichigo's temple.

_What do you want Shiro?_

_**Nothin'. I'm just yer conscious.**_

_Bullshit! I tried getting rid of you for years! Consciouses don't try to take over the dominant's body!_ Ever since the bully incident, Ichigo and his father had tried numerous methods to be rid of Shiro but none ever worked.

_**Aww, I was just shittin' withcha king. And as fer yer question I think ya know why I'm here.**_

_What? How the hell am I supposed to know why you suddenly popped into my head again?_

_**Fine, I'll tell ya. I'm always gonna come when eva ya made a stupid decision. Or at least what ya **_**think**_** is stupid. **_Ichigo frowned.

_The hell stupid decision did I make?_

_**The baby, king. Ya think ya made a stupid decision so now I'm here ta help ya with it.**_

_Fuck off, I don't need your help, _Ichigo could mentally hear Shiro scoff. Ignoring the dominant's words he continued.

_**So whatcha gonna do with da kid? She ain't got no family since she's abandoned by a dumpster.**_

_What else? I have to give her to the authorities. They'll decide what to do with her, _and somehow that thought did not rest well in his head and Shirosaki could very well feel it. He heard Shirosaki chuckle.

_**Ya sure tha's watcha wanna do ouja? Then why're ya hesitatin'?**_

_Shut up Shiro. It's not like I can do anything for her, she's not my kid._ That thought made Ichigo fidget. He really didn't like how he sounded.

_**Course she ain't, yer not even straight thus meanin' ya won't have kids of ya own king.**_

_The hell does that mean? Are you saying that I'm gay? _Ichigo was internally shocked and enraged. _Who the hell let you decide?_

_**Meh, I know yer gay even if ya don't know it yerself. So what about her? Wanna keep her?**_ Raged left shock all alone in Ichigo's head.

_Keep her? _He repeated dumbly. Shiro snickered.

_**Yea, ouja, keep her. Ya know you've been thinkin' 'bout it subconsciously.**_

That had Ichigo speechless. Maybe he had thought about it without meaning too when he picked the infant from the floor. Maybe that was why he had taken her to his father instead of the hospital which was right beside his house, and his house had been nearer than his dad's clinic.

_But this is too damn fast! I've school to think about and my friends and my lectures and-_

_**Save it king. Do ya wanna or not?**_ Before Ichigo had time to answer his father appeared from the door connecting the house to the clinic. On his face was a big smile.

"The baby's safe now. She'll be fine," he announced. Ichigo drew out a sigh of relief.

"Damn I'm tired," Ichigo groaned. Isshin decided to join his son on the couch.

"Well, you're room is as it is if you want to stay over," Isshin said but changed his mind when he saw the clock, "On second thought, you are staying here for the night. It's nearly two. Makes no sense to walk home this late."

Ichigo was too tired to object. "Can I see her first?"

"Sure, she's asleep in the baby cot we used to use for Karin," Isshin yawned. "I'll be going to bed now. You too ladies."

"Can't we see the baby first?" Yuzu asked.

"You can see her tomorrow. I'll leave her here for the morning but I'll come back once I'm done with Professor Yoruichi," Ichigo interceded his father. Yuzu's face brightened and Karin just grinned. After ushering the girls' upstairs, Isshin turned to his son.

"I think she was born sometime yesterday morning. If she had been left for a few more hours she would have been dead. You did good son, you saved a life," he said before climbing up the stairs for his own bed. Ichigo smiled to particularly no one as he headed for the clinic.

Color had returned to the infant's skin. He realized that the baby was dressed in one of Karin's baby dresses, his father had dug up the old pile of clothes just for her. He smiled some more as he gently stroked the child's soft cheek and the child turning her head towards his finger in recognition.

_Do ya wanna or not?_

_

* * *

_

Well, there you go. It ain't much but I really wish for reviews coz if it's good I'll put on the next part. Help me get reviews!

RnR please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hehe, this story was meant as a side work and not to be really focused on but I got good reviews for it. Thank you very much to everyone who read. i'd just take a little time to reply back.

TigerTearz : I thought it was a bit rushed too but I think it worked out well. In actual I made thiss tory without proper planning and enthusiasm so it didn't come out right much. I'll try to improve int the next next chapters. thank you for reading. ^^

GrimmKittyGrl: Aww, don't worry, I;m not really good at writing rivalry stuff. it just come in some part and then poof, no more. Thank you for reading. ^^

everyone else: Thank you fr reading! ^^

Well, time to move on. This chapter is short (I'm ashamed of it's shortness), but I'll update the next chapter real soon so watch out for that.

Disclaimer: Ichigo and Grimmjow would kill me if I said I owned them so I can only say that Tite Kubo owns them...so sad...T-T

Warning: MxM/ GrimmIchi/ possible yaoi later, like really later.

* * *

"Morning berry," Ichigo groaned at the greeting. He knew well who was giving it and he really was in no mood to confront with him, yet…

"Morning Grimmjow," he replied with a groan. Said blunet smirked. "Ya don't sound happy to see me strawberry," Grimmjow said earning him a glare from the orange head.

"I told you it's not strawberry or berry. My name is Ichigo!" Glared Ichigo. "But that's what I said, strawberry, or would ya rather I call ya Ichi-berry?" Smirked Grimmjow.

"What the hell is with you and those stupid nicknames jackass? Can't you just call me by my given name? Is it that hard to comprehend?"

"Ouch, Ichi, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed tonight," Grimmjow feigned flinching but smirked afterwards. Ichigo gave a sigh of frustration.

"I didn't go home. I went to my dad's and slept there. I got an elbow thrust as a wakeup call," Ichigo rubbed his sore back. Other than his father's attack, he also didn't have much of a sleep. The baby girl had been wailing all night and Ichigo had been up every hour to calm her down and feed her plain water. Yes he knew he shouldn't do that but the choices were limited. They didn't have any infant items aside from clothing.

And while he was thinking of all that, a certain blunet was watching him intently. Grimmjow didn't believe that Isshin was the only reason for Ichigo's lack of enthusiasm (and he knew how violent Kurosaki Senior can be due to some unfortunate events in which he had to stay over at the Kurosaki household).

"Sure it's just your dad?" he asked and for a second there Ichigo nearly spilled but he caught his tongue before the words rolled out wrong.

"Yeah," he said, "anyway I need to go back. I promised my sisters I'll be back after my meeting. I'll see you later Grimm." And he walked away without another word. That bothered Grimmjow a lot. He could see that Ichigo had a lot in his mind and he knew they weren't about school.

"Grimmy, waiting for somebody?" A green haired girl with impossible breasts called from afar. Grimmjow turned and walked towards her. She eyed him expectantly.

"No, Ichi just left me there," he answered.

"Aww, you poor baby. Heartbroken just because he left without saying goodbye?" she teased.

"Not that Nel, something seems to bother him and he ain't telling me a thing," Grimmjow said with a hint of frustration. Nel blinked her eyes twice.

"Don't worry, he's not after anyone's ass nor is anyone after his," Nel stated as if it was a fact known worldwide. Grimmjow awarded her with a glare which didn't serve its purpose of scaring her. Instead, she just laughed her head off.

"Shut up, everyone knows better than to go after him or they'll answer to me," he pointed to himself with his thumb as he said that in a gloating manner. "No, it's something else. I think I'll crash his place later for answers."

"You're not supposed to come unannounced dumbass," Nel said in a scolding manner, "it's super rude," only to have Grimmjow grinning at her. "When was I ever polite?"

"He won't be happy brother," Grimmjow scoffed.

"When did I ever care?"

"And I thought you like him…"

"Shut up."

"Look at her hair; it's the exact same color as nii-chan. Anyone could mistake her as his daughter," Yuzu pointed out. Ichigo wasn't back yet for the baby and both Karin and Yuzu didn't have school that day so the flaunted around the latest marvel in their lives.

"I know but doesn't mean he's gonna keep her. I mean, everyone knows he's gay so everyone knows he won't have a kid of his own," Karin said.

"What? My beautiful son is gay? Ah, my fatherly intuition was right all along!" Isshin shouted jovially as he ran to his late wife's gigantic portrait in the living room. "Masaki, we were both right from the start, I know you'd be proud!" That sparked Karin's interest very much.

"What? You and kaa-san knew he'd be gay?" she asked incredulous.

"Of course, he never made friends with anyone," Isshin answered happy that his daughter was asking him, _him_! "Especially girls except for that tomboy beauty Tatsuki-chan."

"Why are you talking about Tatsuki?" Ichigo asked as he made his way into the ever empty clinic.

"My beautiful son has returned!" Isshin lunged for his son only to be back handed and laid flat on the floor as said beautiful son stepped over him. "I…am p-proud of you, m-my son!"

"Tche, annoying goat face," Ichigo grumbled as he made his way towards the cot in the medicine room. "How's she doing?" he asked his twin sisters.

"She's asleep right now. Dad went and got some baby formula and diapers for her a while back, and we dug out our old baby clothes for her. She's so cute right now," Yuzu squealed the last part as she beckoned her brother to the cot. Indeed she was a sight to melt for.

Covered in light pink blanket that once belonged to Yuzu, she was also clad in small baby blue cotton shirt and on her head a wool cap loosely sat. She no longer looked as if she was on the brink of death. She looked like any baby that came into the world with love from its parents.

"Yeah, she's very beautiful," Ichigo said softly with a true smile adorning his face. Behind his back his sisters smiled conspiringly.

"So what are you going to do with her now?" Karin asked. That was a question Ichigo wanted answers as well.

"What would you do?" He asked his sister who shrugged before answering.

"Duh, I'll keep her and look after her till she can look after herself," she said.

"What about you Yuzu?"

"About the same as Karin really. I don't want to give her to people who won't do her any good. Honestly, I don't like how orphanages around Karakura looks like," Yuzu said.

"What about you, dad?"

"Well," Isshin dusted the front of hid robe, "if I can provide for you and your sisters one more mouth is hardly an addition. But it's your choice. You were the one who found her and she seems very attached to you," he looked pointedly at the cot and Ichigo realized that the infant had somehow managed to grab his finger with her mittens on.

_Really, I don't need to choose_, he thought.

_**Atta boy ouja.**_

"I'll keep her," he announced his decision much to the delight of everyone present. "But, she's coming with me to my house. I don't need her to get used to you goat chin."

"Masaki, our boy had become a daddy!"

"And get mom's portrait off the wall!"

* * *

Well, that was fast. Didn't even get to enjoy that eh. Anyway, reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

First of all, hi. xD

Second of all, hey, its the third chapter!

Thirdly, there might not be any updates any time soon. I just typed like 11k words so far and my mind is like a sheet of white paper now. I mean like a newly made piece of paper fresh from the factory! I'm in blank!

Fourth, I'm concentrating on my Sasunaru fanfic. This one is a side project and its really distracting to write two at the same time.

Fifth, I'm sorry if you guys are angry at the four points above. I really am! T-T

Sixth, enjoy this chapter. Its one some had been waiting for!

Seventh, I would like to thank everyone who read this. *bow* But I can't reply to everyone. One question i remember was baby's name. Well, the name is there but I'm still planning the naming chapter so wait a bit longer kay.

Okay, now go and read this particularly long chapter!

Disclaimer: I hate Tite Kubo for not showing Grimmjow in Bleach's latest manga.

Warning: MxM/ GrimmIchi/ probable yaoi (far into the future)

* * *

"Is that all? I think I've went through enough boxes to last me a lifetime," Ichigo groaned. At the moment, they were going through all the usable baby stuff available in the Kurosaki residence. So far, they've been able to scrape a few full set baby clothes belonging to both Yuzu and Karin. They being only Ichigo and his sisters. Isshin had gone running to his late wife's portrait the moment he laid eyes on the things that used to belong to his baby girls.

"Hey, who's this belong too?" Karin asked holding up a very pink set of clothes complete with its very own wool cap, bib, mittens and socks. And at that very moment Isshin got in and noticed what Karin had in her hands.

"Oh, that used to be Ichigo's. Your mother and I had thought held be a girl so we had a lot of pink things bought for him until he was born and turned out to be a boy. But we didn't buy new things and we had him wear pink! I still have an album full of baby Ichigo in pink. Who wants to see it?" Isshin shouted practically pulling out said album out of nowhere and much to Ichigo's horror.

"Gimme that and I'll burn it!"

It took the rest of the morning to sort through everything baby Karin and baby Yuzu had. Other than clothes they had managed to get intact blankets, but very dusty, pillows and loads of dusty napkins. Baby girl had wailed a few times throughout the whole morning and Ichigo had dutifully fulfilled his new unexpected role as a father and fed her the baby formula his father had bought. Good thing he used to look after his sisters a lot when their mother had died after the twins were born.

"Ichigo, give me your house keys. I'll send these things to your house and then I'll go pick up the rest of the things you need for her," Isshin said. Ichigo threw his house keys to his father while he loaded the things he needed for his new ward into his father's car.

"You pick me and the baby up first. I'd like to see what else we need for her too," Ichigo said.

"Will do."

Once his father and sisters were out he went to check on the infant and found her to be fully awake.

"Hey there sleeping beauty, had a good sleep?" he chided as he reached out for the baby. "Did you sleep well baby? Or do you want your milk now?" He held her small hands as he looked at her properly. He was a bit thrown off when he realized that she had bright blue eyes and instantly another someone with blue eyes came to mind. The moment he realized that he was thinking about Grimmjow he blushed.

"Why am I thinking of that jerk?" He grumbled and suddenly he was stumped. The two day old little baby had just made a sound for him. He smiled at the infant. "I don't think you look like him but your eyes are very much the same as my friend Grimmjow's. But he's a big jerk and he likes to punch me a lot. Heh, I punch him back just as hard. Aren't I a badass?" The baby made another sound. Ichigo's heart soared.

"I don't know why anyone would ever want to throw away such a beautiful creature as you but I swear I'll give you a life your mother couldn't. I swear," he swore kissing the small petite hands of the infant and looked right in her eyes again. "Yeah, you really have Grimm's eyes. I'll tell you a secret, even though he's the biggest jerk alive I still kinda like him but I'm not gay. I mean I like him as a friend. That's all. You won't tell would you?" Ichigo felt quite stupid talking to a baby but the way she answered him made him feel less like a fool.

"Wish Grimm could see you. Bet he'd fall in love with you the second he laid his eyes on you, but I won't let him near you. He's a womanizer. He dates as many girls as he can and then dumps them. Says he can't find the one and only but I think he's being stupid," he said to the big eyed baby girl. Just as he was about to continue he realized that he had spent way too much time talking then getting ready.

"Ugh, we have to get ready baby. You are going to your new home with me," he said cheerfully. He placed her back in her cot and took his jacket before claiming the infant again. As he reached the door and locked it his father's car came in view and in less than 3 minutes they were off to the stores and to Ichigo's house.

* * *

"Bye nii-chan, bye aka-chan!" Yuzu waved from the moving car. Ichigo only half heartedly waved back with the baby safely tucked in one arm, sound asleep. Good thing Ichigo lived in his own house instead of an apartment. His neighbors weren't out so they didn't see him with his new baby. When the car was finally out of sight, Ichigo let out a long sigh of relief.

"To a new life ahead," Ichigo said softly as he opened the door to his house and entered. He left his new ward on his bed right in the middle surrounded by pillows just in case she might roll around (which was highly unlikely) and fall off the bed. The rest of the afternoon he spent placing all the new stuff he had into appropriate places until he realized one very crucial thing. He had not eaten the whole day.

"Crap, I forgot to stuff myself," he groaned rubbing his grumbling stomach. An idea crept into his mind and threw calculative looks between his bedroom door and the front door. "I don't think takeouts would take long and I don't have food at home. Might as well just go," he said to particularly nobody though he knew at least one person was listening. He grabbed his jacket and his keys and ensured that the front door was really locked before heading towards the convenient store for food.

* * *

Elsewhere going back a few hours, a certain blunet was having lunch with his green head sister.

"Tell me again how I was dragged to lunch with you?" Grimmjow grumbled to an overly happy Nel.

"Sure. Orihime was giving out lunch boxes to everyone she saw and you having experienced her cooking before bailed before she could lay her eyes on you and you complained to me how hungry you were and here we are," Nel happily narrated. "Oh and you mentioned missing a certain orange head who didn't come to campus to hang out like he'd normally do and also that you miss teasing him, though you said that real slow thinking that I wouldn't be listening. You of all people should know that my ears rivals a cat's," Nel smiled.

"Shut up," Grimmjow groaned in defeat and glued his forehead to the table. Then he turned his head to his sandwich which was his supposed lunch. Thing was he took one bite and declared the food inedible. Now he was starving. "Where's Ichi and his good food?" Nel laughed.

"You're being way too dependent on him Grimmy. One of these days you're just gonna say out loud to him that you want him," Nel said.

"It's not that simple Nel. He's a hard headed guy and I don't think just saying will get through his thick skull," Grimmjow said with his head still on the table. Nel scoffed.

"You're more of an action kinda guy right? Then why not just shove him against some random wall and make out like there's no tomorrow like you do with all the girls you've been going out with," Nel suggested.

"I'd like to do that but the problem lies in what you just said, I do that to every other girl I fuck and everyone knows that. He'd think I want to use him instead of being with him. 'Sides, he'd a few good kicks on my danger zones before I get to pin him against any wall. He won't mind playing dirty if it's me," Grimmjow dismissed the idea. Nel shrugged.

"There's always the romantic solution," Nel said sweetly which immediately had Grimmjow lifting his head and looking at her in disbelief.

"What the fuck Nel? Can you actually see me on one knee in front of him wearing a tux and pouring my heart out? That's just fucking ridiculous!" Grimmjow hollered while Nel howled at the mental image her brain produced for her.

"Y-you, ahaha, you got a point there brother. That was just too ridiculous," she said trying to gather herself, "even without the tux it's still bizarre!" and she laughed some more.

"Damnit, I can't stand this anymore. I'm going to his house now," Grimmjow stood up.

"Aww, my big brother is strawberry deprived," Nel teased.

"You bet I am," he grinned maliciously. With a simple good bye he set off towards Ichigo's house on foot since it was close enough to the campus. While walking he tries to figure out why the orange head didn't tell him about not hanging out that day. He had been expecting lunch from him like every other day ever since the brunette decided that he would be in charge of Grimmjow's diet. It wasn't his fault that he didn't know how to cook healthy food. He grinned at the thought of cooking. That had been the spark.

Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaques had been friends since primary school. They had met under real bad circumstances and had become friends. The circumstance being that Grimmjow interfered in one of Ichigo's fights but it really wasn't Grimmjow's fault. The bullies had been shitting about Ichigo's hair and when they saw him walking by they just had to include him too. In the end, they had scared the living hell out of the bullies and got off to know each other.

Grimmjow still remembered how weird Ichigo had been when he was attacking the bullies but he's never been like that since and Grimmjow decided that age had meddled with his memories (which kinda indirectly saying that he's getting old…er).

In middle school they immediately clicked when a bunch of high school gangsters made fun of their hairs and they showed them what insult results in. It was said that Karakura Middle School had been a peaceful place ever since.

High School was when it happened to Grimmjow. After a few years together they had learned a lot about each other but never about their families. Ichigo had been the first to invite Grimmjow to his house and had dazzled Grimmjow with his wondrous cooking skills. The following week Grimmjow decided to have his best friend home and nearly burned the house down when he, uh, tried to cook (which includes mutilating the chicken, made a puree out of mixed vegetable, burning half the stove and parts of the kitchen and finally cutting himself).

After tending to the injured Grimmjow, and practically traumatic Nel, he announced that he would be doing the cooking for Grimmjow (since Nel can actually cook without causing a hazardous atmosphere). First lunch, first bite and first love. Some did say that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach.

As well that people say that first love don't usually work. In Grimmjow's case, Ichigo had vehemently said that he wasn't interested in anyone be it boy or girl and whatever Ichigo said he meant it. It kinda crushed the blunet's heart.

It was ever since then that he had been screwing around with any girl who were interested in him and threw them away as soon as they had their fill. He had gotten his famous reputation as a playboy since high school too. But he still held his heart for the orange head.

He didn't know how it came to be but when they got into the same college rumors had been flying around that Ichigo was gay. Of course this rumor infuriated Grimmjow because 1) he never knew about it, and 2) he was around Ichigo almost every hour of the days of the week and Ichigo had never been with anyone except him. Of course unless that rumors of Ichigo being gay with him then that was fine with him. But of course it wasn't with him since he was the famous playboy while Ichigo was the once pegged asexual and then pegged as gay.

How the hell did that happen?

_Grumble._

"Shit, I'm hungry" Grimmjow mumbled. Like a miracle the moment he raised his head he was in front Ichigo's house. He mused that his body was so used to going to Ichigo's house that his feet just took him there without needing to be navigated. He went to the front door and fished out the duplicate key Ichigo had given him when he first moved into the house. Grimmjow was practically family to Ichigo now, though he hoped it's not as brothers because that would just kill him inside.

Grinning at the aspect of startling Ichigo with his sudden visit he pushed the key in and unlocked the door. Silence greeted him. Grimmjow frowned. Ichigo was usually either by his hip (really, he wasn't kidding) or at home. There usually weren't a third option but maybe Ichigo was at his family's house.

_Or maybe he's mad about me punching him so hard last night,_ his brain supplied him a reason. He groaned. _He can't be mad. I'm always making him and he never just didn't tell me anything._

A cry reached his ears and he perked them immediately. There it was again, the cries of an infant coming from inside the house- _wait,_ _what?_

He stepped inside and he heard the shrill cries of a baby coming straight from Ichigo's bedroom. Without a thought he went straight to said room and slowly swung the door apart from its frame. Very much to his surprise there was a baby on the bed.

He nearly fainted there and then.

_The fuck! Wait, how did this happen? I never let him out of my sight, well not all the time but most of the time! He can't have somehow been with some girl without telling me! Hell, he said he never touched a soul except his family and me, of course, and the exceptions of some friends._

_...!_

_Shit! It's one of them! Wait, none of the girls are pregnant and we've been with them for more than a fucking year and the only thing I see getting bigger was Orihime's tits! And Ichigo would never touch her!_

_Shit shit shit shit!_

_Fuuuuuck! Calm down Jaegerjaques, calm down and think. This is nothing to panic about, _glances at baby, _I take that back. The kid has Ichigo's hair! This _is_ something to panic about! He'd never do shit like this without telling me. I'm his fucking best bud who has a fucking crush on him and won't let anyone touch him! Calm down, calm down. Breathe in… breath out. Breath in… breath out. Okay, okay. Let's just have a look at that kid and if I don't like what I see then I throw the baby out- NO! No, I must not fucking _think_ like that! Ichigo would hate me. Okay, if I don't like what I see then there I'll wait for Ichigo to come back and interrogate him._

_Right, let's go see the baby._

Turning back to the wailing baby after his not-so-minor panic attack he approached the bed cautiously. The baby, he realized was a she, was squirming inside the blanket that was pinning her hand for one had managed to escape and was flailing around. The closer he came he more dread sets in. The baby's hair was definitely orange. Finally he was beside the bed. The crying infant seemed to sense that he was there and flailed her hand towards his direction.

Though he was dreading Grimmjow didn't have the heart to let her keep on crying. He awkwardly reached for the baby and took her in his arms. The cries gradually become quiet and the baby opened her eyes. She had blue eyes, almost a mirror image of his own and that was when the dread left.

Of all the bad things that Ichigo would do he knew one thing Ichigo would never ever do, having a relationship with someone else with blue eyes. He had told Grimmjow on one of their drunken stupor about how beautiful his eyes were and that he would never want to see another blue pair unless it belonged to a jackass named Grimmjow, and Ichigo was a man of his words.

"Hey there kid, what are you doing on my sweetheart's bed?" Grimmjow said taking hold of the infant's free hand. The baby's blue eyes scanned his face while Grimmjow returned the favor. He chuckled.

"Did daddy-Ichi left you here all alone? Don't worry, I'll look out for you in his place," Grimmjow coed. To his surprise the baby smiled at him and he couldn't help returning the baby's dimpled smile with his own sincere smile. "So you're the angel he kept a secret from me. I'll have to get him back for this."

_Click_

"Speaking of the devil there he comes. Don't mind me holding you okay, princess," Grimmjow said as he sat on the bad still holding the baby in his arm while grinning at the door.

Ichigo was in shock. His door was unlocked and there was a pair of very familiar designer's shoes on his door steps.

_Shit, fuck no! Why is Grimmjow here?_

Massaging the corners of his eyes to calm himself, and breathing deeply to assist, he took off his shoes and headed straight to his room. He had a very strong feeling that he won't like what he was about to see.

How wrong he was.

There Grimmjow was cooing the baby while holding one if her free hands and rubbing her nose as if he knew her all his life. It was a breath tacking scene. He couldn't even muster the energy to be angry at the intruder's appearance.

Grimmjow had been so busy entertaining the infant that he almost forgot that Ichigo was home. Sensing the room was eerily quiet he slowly raised his head towards the door and saw a very still Ichigo looking at him and the baby. Realizing that he had been caught being _cute_ he flashed his most seductive grin at his best friend.

"Hey there daddy-Ichi. Where in the world did you find this little angel?"

Ichigo's brain must have short circuited for a moment because he felt like fainting real bad. The scene had been perfect and then Grimmjow just had to smile his most winning and sexy smile and make the scene seeming a tad bit less innocent-_STOP! I am supposed to be angry!_

Taking a deep breath he looked at the side to gather himself and his rage (which was seriously not working because he felt like blushing instead) and turned back to face the ever grinning sexy jackass.

"W-what are you doing here?" _Shit I stammered!_ He chided himself mentally. Happy that Ichigo was rendered speechless he stood up and walked nearer to Ichigo whilst still having the baby in his arm.

"I asked you first," he said, voice just dripping with sexiness.

"M-my question is more reasonable," _Stop stammering damnit! And stop coming closer bastard!_ Of course said bastard couldn't hear since it was all yelled inside his head. Grimmjow chuckled. He seemed to be able to read what was going through Ichigo's mind and decided not to torment his best friend anymore. Besides, he just got a fat load of information on the orange top just by that. He headed back to the bed and placed the baby back on the bed.

"I came looking for food since you didn't come to hang at campus. I just got in with the spare keys you gave me and I hear little princess crying and rush to be her savior since her daddy-berry left her all alone and defenseless inside this mean nasty room," Grimmjow narrated. "Your turn."

Ichigo scoffed at the blue haired male's antics. While he had been talking Ichigo had managed to gather himself back and his annoyed face was back on. "Don't exaggerate asshole. I didn't leave her defenseless. I had the door locked. If she was ever defenseless it was because you got in and honestly, this room is much better than your whole apartment put together." Ichigo said with the barest hint of annoyance or spite. "And don't call me daddy-berry. It sounds weird." Grimmjow still had that sexy grind on his face.

"You're avoiding the question Ichi-berry," Grimmjow reminded softly. Ichigo frowned. "What makes you think I'll actually tell you? And just so you know, she is mine," he said. Grimmjow chuckled.

"Sure she's yours, just not in flesh and blood. I figured that out already so it means you found her somewhere so spill," Grimmjow said playing with the baby's hands now that both were free. Ichigo's mouth was open in utter disbelieve.

"How the hell did you know she's not mine?" Ichigo asked indignantly. Grimmjow 'tsk'ed. "That's the second time you're not answering my question. You answer mine and I'll answer yours. Fair deal."

"Why the hell do you want to know anyway? It's not like she's anything to you," Ichigo reasoned. Grimmjow pondered for second before chuckling and shaking his head. "Not answering till you answer mine."

"Fine," Ichigo said in frustration. "I found her beside a dumpster shivering from cold between the Hollow blocks on my way back home from U.K's. I brought her to my dad's clinic for treatment and we- no, I decided not to give her up to any orphanage because we all know how shit-I mean how bad the conditions are. There, happy?"

"Very, and now I'll answer your questions. I'll tell you bluntly, I like her, a lot. And if you look closely she likes me too. Aside from that, how the hell are you gonna look after her with classes and everything alone? I can help ya know. I thought we're best friends." Grimmjow ended with a tad bit accusatory in his tone. Ichigo felt just a tiny bit guilty about the last part. Yeah him and Grimmjow are the best of buddies but he didn't want to burden his friend.

"How are you gonna help anyway? FYI, you and I take the same classes and same subjects which classes are on the same day and time as mine. How the hell are you gonna help me?" Ichigo asked.

"Hm, I haven't thought that far," Grimmjow admitted making the orange one groan aloud. "That's easy then, I'll just ask them to change my schedule. We take classes that are at different times and we can take care of her in turns." Ichigo eyed him skeptically.

"Can you really survive a class without me? You're always asking for my notes and counting on me to wake you up when there are questions to be asked," Ichigo said. Grimmjow just shrugged.

"Sure, I can get someone else to do that for me. If it doesn't work then we can still experiment. Besides, it helps that I can bring my charge to my part time job so I can bring princess with me when you have morning class and I have work." Grimmjow said.

"Wait, just wait a second. When the hell did I agree to this?" Ichigo demanded. Grimmjow shrugged. "Are ya really gonna push my help away?" Ichigo hesitated. "You do realize that this is a really big responsibility right?"

"Ichigo please, I took care of my sister without parents and I lived and so is she," Grimmjow said.

"No you didn't. Your aunt took care of her till you got into high school," Ichigo corrected.

"That was after I got into middle school. In primary I was the one who cared for her and I tell you I know the amount of responsibility needed. I'm not ready to be a dad but I can still be her overly older brother," Grimmjow smirked getting a chuckle out of Ichigo.

"Whatever, we'll talk about this over the weekends. Now I just need to eat," Ichigo said.

"Great, make me something," Grimmjow said excitedly while Ichigo sighed in defeat. It was going to be a very long Friday. Good thing it was a holiday.

* * *

So, what do you think? This scene turned much better that I thought of writing it. For example, I didn't even mean to write the panic attack part. It just happened and wow did it do good to the story! So,

RnR please!


	4. New chapter 4

Heya. Ehem, I realized the been away for quite sometime and I apologize. I was in a rut. A big and deep one unfortunately. I realized that since chapter 4, things has not been going out good for me. But I am a mean b***h So I am not going to replace chapters 4 till 6. Instead I will rename them as dud chapters which you can still read but is no longer relevant. To get a sense of things once again, please re-read chapters 1-3. I thought this back up plan was forever going to be just that. Fortunately, I re-read it. may are this time of like it. It has depth and it is more suited to any style since chapters 1-3. Iam Still writing but at least I am speeding things up. See ya in the next chappie!

*runs to escape bombs, bazookas and every thing else deadly enough to kill me*

**Disclaimer:** Hey, Grimmjow is going to make an appearance soon in the manga! At least I hope so. Tite Kubo can be evil sometimes... grumblegrumble he is the creator.

**Warning:** Shounen-ai in this chapter. I'm sick of waiting for them to get together later. Better how than never.

* * *

Grimmjow hung out at Ichigo's place till it was almost dark. It wasn't till the clock stroke at 7 o'clock did he remembered that Grimmjow had a part-time job to get to.

"Don't you have a part-time job to do Grimm?" Ichigo asked when as he entered the living room. Grimmjow was dressing the baby with a new set of clothes after her bath. Since he came he wouldn't let Ichigo hold her for once second. He had fed her, bathed her, and changed her diapers and everything else revolving around the infant. Honestly, Ichigo was super annoyed. She was _his_ charge damnit!

"Nope, the shop's closed tonight so I get the day off. Urahara said he needed to get supplies from another town so his pub is also closed," Grimmjow answered. Ichigo nearly growled in frustration.

"Fine, can I take her to her cradle now? She needs her sleep," Ichigo demanded. Much to his irk Grimmjow shook his head and smiled.

"She's fine sleeping in my arms," he said.

"You are going to spoil her if you keep her in your arms all the time. Put her down for an hour or two," Ichigo said heatedly. "Why not? She's going to be an only child after all," Grimmjow reasoned.

"That's beside the point," Ichigo massaged his temple to relieve some frustration. "Fine, lets discuss how we can look after her now," Ichigo suggested. Grimmjow chuckled.

"You're annoyed that I won't let you hold her the whole day," Grimmjow teased but he relented anyway. He got up from the couch he had sat on while he tended to the child and headed to Ichigo's room where the baby's cradle was placed at. When he got out Ichigo was sitting on the same couch with some papers strewn across the coffee table. Grimmjow immediately planted himself beside his strawberry.

"So, what do we do first?" Grimmjow asked as he placed both arms on the couches back as he lean on the couch in lazy manner. Ichigo was crouched over the coffee table still writing something one the papers. He realized that Ichigo was making tables and writing off days and time in it. He crouched over for a better look.

"When are your part time jobs on again?" Ichigo asked paused in his illustrating.

"Weekday nights except Thursday. I have Japanese on Thursdays remember," Grimmjow said still peering on the sheet of paper. He didn't really get what Ichigo was doing. "Oh yeah and my work on Friday stretches till after midnight," he added after a while. Ichigo nodded as he added the piece of information into the partially filled table. The other table was also half filled but Ichigo didn't seem to bother about it yet so he took it and read the content. It was their class schedule.

"Fill in the other classes. I don't remember the other class schedules," Ichigo told him while holding out a pen for the bluenette. Grimmjow gingerly took the writing utensil and begun filling the rest of the table. Around 10 minutes later they were intently discussing what to so.

"I'm putting my foot on this one. I'll look after her on weekends," Grimmjow said. Ichigo was about to refuse or object about something but Grimmjow cut him. "No buts Ichi. You have work on both days and full day on Sunday. 'Sides, it's not like I'm gonna take her out or anything. I'll be right here in your house."

"And how can I trust you with that? You are not really the type of people who'd sit down and do his homework at any free time. She's going to be asleep most of the time and you think you really can sit still on those long boring hours?" Ichigo asked with skepticism.

"Hell yeah I can. You just watch me," Grimmjow said with vigor. He wanted to prove to Ichigo that he can be the responsible type of person. Not that Ichigo thought he wasn't, no. Grimmjow knows very well that Ichigo knew that he was a very responsible person aside from the many flings he had. But really, it was the girls that always dump him after he insinuated that he wants a break. He never actually dumped any of the girls. It was because he looked nonchalant after each breakup that he was dubbed a playboy.

Ichigo took a minute to deliberate. Ichigo knew that he can trust Grimmjow to the fullest but some things are just hard to trust others with. For one, Grimmjow was really the type of person who can't sit still for a long period of time. He worries that if somehow Grimmjow decides to go out for a minute and something happens to his baby girl.

"Fine, but on Wednesday nights I'll take her to my dad's. You will not take her to work while I have my English class," Ichigo said with finality.

"Fine with me," Grimmjow finally agreed. They had been fighting over Wednesday nights. Ichigo had English classes while he needed to work and Ichigo utterly refused to have his daughter at Urahara's place for the same reason he didn't want her at his dad's place.

It has only been a day but Ichigo had already accepted that he was a dad so why not just say that the baby was his own kin?

"Okay, so I'll just read through this thing one more time. You'll have to copy one yourself. I don't want my baby left alone here while I'm gone," Ichigo gave a pointed look at Grimmjow to emphasize that he meant business. Grimmjow just nodded, Ichigo could be very bitchy sometimes but Ichigo did have a good reason to be so.

"Tomorrow, Saturday, morning till noon will be your turn to watch over her. Afterwards I'll be home. Sunday I won't be home the whole day so you'll look after her too as well on Monday morning for the first period. My class ends at ten and starts again at four. You'll look after her for an hour till your part time job. Tuesday morning's drill is the opposite of Monday morning but stay the same noon onwards. You only have to look after her for the first period on Wednesday and I'll send her to my dad before I get to class that evening. She stays there till Thursday noon and I'll pick her up on lunch break. Friday I'll be on first watch and you take the next period when I go to class. I'll be home after break till you come back from lab and we switch for one hour." Ichigo took a deep breath in.

"Though it all depends on whether or not you'll get to change classes that is," Ichigo added. "Did you get all that?"

"Yeah, nearly slept through it. You sound like a lecturer giving his talk!" Grimmjow laughed.

"Asshole,"

"Don't worry I got it all but I might need to write it somewhere later. And don't worry about the schedule, I'll get my transfer one way or another," he said with a big grin.

"Good," Ichigo said before stifling a yawn. "I'm dead beat. I'm going to bed. Lock the door when you leave okay," he said getting up and headed for his room.

"Can't I stay over for the night? I mean, I have to be here tomorrow too. Makes no sense going back if I'm coming here anyway," Grimmjow asked. Ichigo thought about it for a moment and nodded.

"Sure, I'll pull out the spare futon for you in the other room. It got spare shirts in case you want to shower," Ichigo said. "And I'll start the washing machine. You can just dump you clothes in there," he added before changing direction to the only other room bedroom in his medium sized house.

"I'll do that," Grimmjow interceded before Ichigo reached the spare bedroom, "Ya look like ya gonna fall at any moment. Go and sleep, now," he said pushing Ichigo into his own bedroom. "I'll start the washing machine. It's not like I dunno how to use it. Sleep, now." He pointed to the bed. Ichigo sighed in defeat but smiled afterward.

"Yeah, goodnight," he bid to the bluenette who smirked back at him before closing the door. "Bastard," he said with no malice in his tone as he headed for his bed. He stopped by the swinging cradle that had been bought earlier that day and softly caressed his daughter's cheek.

_**Good ta know ya like calling her yer daughter king. **_Ichigo groaned.

_Fuck off Shiro._

_**Aww, don't be like that. I'm just concerned 'bout cha.**_

_Concerned my foot. Get lost. I wanna get some rest. _In his head he heard snickering.

_**I was wonderin' why ya let Grimmy into this. Are ya fallin' fer him ouja? **_Ichigo gritted his teeth in annoyance. Shiro being the bastard he was flashed the memory of the day's late afternoon when he walked into Grimmjow with his little girl. Ichigo flushed.

_Stop that! He's just a friend. And I am NOT gay!_

_**Friend don't make ya blush king. And ya are gay, **_Shiro said in as singsong voice.

_Whatever. I'm going to bed. Please disappear before I wake up, _though Ichigo knew that demand was impossible he still hoped that Shiro would for once listen to him. And since Shiro shared his mind he also heard, saw and felt Ichigo doubt on his appearance and thus chuckled in amusement much to the berry's annoyance.

_Tche, whatever. Wake me up early then. I have work tomorrow._

_**I don't think ya even gonna get much sleep tonight…**_

"Ichi, are you up yet?" Grimmjow asked groggily as he pushed Ichigo's bedroom door open. Not much surprised by then state of the bed and the occupant on it, he went straight to the cot where the baby was wailing in.

"There, there, princess, I got your bottle," his voice heavy with sleep and eyes very blurry as he navigated his hands towards the baby. It was nearly seven and Ichigo's part-time job started at eight. By the look of the male, Ichigo didn't seem like he'd wake up till noon.

Holding the infant in his arm while feeding her with the other hand, he moved towards Ichigo's bed and sat heavily on it. That was the third time he had woken to the baby's wailing and the second time he fed her. Good thing he was in a different room or else he might've woken more than just three times.

Pushing Ichigo's body a little more to the other side, he laid the baby in the middle while still holding onto the bottle and collapsed beside her. He was so drowsy that he didn't realize that his head was right beside Ichigo's. He was a little startled when he opened his eyes only to have his vision filled with orange. Deciding to be a tad bit braver since the other was still sleeping, he shifted his body and the baby till they were as close as possible to the carrot top and planted his head right on Ichigo's pillow.

Thinking that it was too good of a chance to miss he touched Ichigo's hair and moved his face closer to the berry. Ichigo didn't seem to mind the touch at all in fact he moaned sleepily at the touch and moved closer towards Grimmjow. A small smile graced both male features and Grimmjow suddenly had the impulse to smell Ichigo's scent and so he did. Deciding that Ichigo smelled nice he opted to give the sleeping one ten more minutes before he woke him up.

_Nah, I'm hungry._

"Ichi, oi Ichigo, wake up or ya gonna be late for work," he said softly hand still in the other's hair. The only response he got was a big intake of air by the other male followed by movements as he exhaled no sign of waking up yet. "Berry, wake up. It's past seven," Ichigo's eyes twitched. "Strawberry," nothing, "Ichi-berry," soft growl from Ichigo making Grimmjow smirk. Even in his sleep he still hated that nickname. "Rise and shine berry or you'll be late for work and not get to feed me," still nothing. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Your daddy is acting like sleeping beauty, princess," he said to the still awake infant and suddenly he had a Cheshire grin on his handsome feature. An idea, an evil one mind you, had crept into his devious mind. "Maybe that's what he wants, don't you think princess? A prince to wake him up from his deep slumber," he chuckled as he turned his gaze back at the sleeping male.

"Ichi if you don't wake up now, I'll kiss you," he whispered at the teen's ear resulting in Ichigo shivering slightly and moaning. Grimmjow could've moaned himself but he had a very important task at hand. Ichigo still showed no signs of even wanting to be awake. His smile turned just a tad bit lecherous. "You asked for it strawberry," was all he said before he attached his lips to Ichigo's softly.

A moan of content reached his ears while the initially inert pair of lips responded to his, spurring Grimmjow to deepen the kiss. Another throaty moan reached his eardrums and he felt Ichigo's lips open. Not one to refuse such an open invitation he begun to insert tongue play into the kiss.

Ichigo's hands unconsciously moved to trap Grimmjow's head in position all the while feeling the weird sensation of coming to his senses. He was very pleased to feel lips against his own. It was as if his dream was really happening not to mention that he was getting very much aroused.

Feeling Ichigo coming to his senses, Grimmjow sucked one last time on the other's tongue before drawing away from his berry. He was very satisfied with Ichigo's state after the kiss, red faced and panting, arousing Grimmjow's lust for the berry.

Ichigo was very much unhappy to have his kiss broken but he needed his breath and maybe it was time to really wake up from that pleasant dream. Slowly he opened his eyes and blinked a few time to dispel the sleep from his eyes. Once his vision cleared somewhat he saw Grimmjow's grinning face right above his own looking thoroughly pleased with his self. His eyes widened comically.

_Shit!_

A fist came in contact with Grimmjow's handsome feature and in no time Grimmjow was sprawling on the floor and Ichigo was backed against the opposite wall breathing heavily with shock.

"What the fuck Grimmjow?" he screamed shrilly- ehem, shouted at his best friend. He was blushing madly while clutching to his shirt tightly.

_Fuck fuck fuck! He _kissed_ me! He fucking kissed me! _Ichigo thought furiously and he heard Shirosaki laughing madly in the background.

"Damn Ichi, you didn't hafta hit so hard," Grimmjow groaned as he picked himself up from the carpeted floor.

"Fuck you. Why the hell did you kiss me?" Ichigo demanded.

"Not so loud Ichi or she'll cry," Grimmjow motioned at the baby still resting on the bed. If possible Ichigo's eyes widened even more at the prospect that Grimmjow had kissed him right in the presence of his daughter. On the same bed!

"You kissed me in front of her? Don't you have any decency in you?" Ichigo's faced now very much resembled the fruit that his name also meant. At that question Grimmjow again smirk his sexy- _Not sexy goddamnit!_ - smirk at him.

"What? You want me to kiss you privately?" he asked in a toned that can only insinuate lust. Hell, he was getting hornier by the minute seeing his berry blushing like that.

"N-no! That's not what I meant. Gah, whatever. I'm going to shower. You take her back to her cot now," Ichigo stammered. He peeled himself off the wall, grabbed his towel and thought about running to the bathroom which was on the other side of the room in which, unfortunately, Grimmjow was situated at.

"Fine, fine," Grimmjow raised his arms in a gesture for peace. He gathered the infant in his arms and took her to her cradle. Ichigo took the chance to bolt to the bathroom while his back was facing him. Hearing the lock being turned on Grimmjow chuckled and begun to rock the cradle absent mindedly.

_Bastard, son of a bitch, asshole, jackass, fucker, bastard, wait, I used that , already…damnit! Damn that bastard for doing that_, Ichigo thought furiously while fixing breakfast. He had to hurry because it was ten to seven and he had to be at the store by eight to do the setups. He mind kept rewinding the scene that morning over and over again and it was driving him mad, not to mention making him a permanent strawber- err, tomato.

* * *

A week passed by them like a breeze. It was Saturday again. Ichigo was at work and Grimmjow was watching over his daughter at home. So far, the only problem was Monday but things had gone good afterwards. Grimmjow had a little trouble getting his schedule to change that day. Lucky for Ichigo his dad had written him a medical certificate for the whole day for an invisible flu. He had taken care of the infant for the whole day.

Miraculously, Grimmjow had managed to get his whole schedule re-made though it did took nearly the whole day what with convincing the lecturers to let him change class times. Not many were in favor of him changing schedule. First reasoning being that he needed to be in a class with in Ichigo. Why? Well that was the second reason; he was a total lazy bum. He always sleeps in class and if not for Ichigo he might had been thrown out in his first semester. Third reason being that he was violent. He was somewhat known for hitting the staff…not that it was untrue just a bit far from the real truth. He didn't actually hit _a_ lecturer. The one he hit was an _ex-_lecturer and that was because the guy had made fun of his hair and Ichigo's. The guy really had it coming.

But Grimmjow was also known to get whatever he wants fast, save from wanting Ichigo as his, and he got it though it took quite longer than he expected. Those who were in favor of him changing his schedule were because they really wanted him far away from Kurosaki Ichigo. Some reasoned that they needed to be able to function away from each other.

Well, whatever the other reasons were the fact remains that Ichigo and Grimmjow could not turn away anymore. They had a little bit more responsibility on their hands compared to their peers. Speaking of their friends, they were baffled. Grimmjow had changed his classes out of the blue and had yet to tell anyone the reason. Most suspect that he and Ichigo were having the biggest fight of their lives, some thinks they were tired of each other while a very minority of them thinks that there was a third factor. In a word a '_someone_' or maybe two. If you get what I mean.

In Nel's case she was near close to the target. She had noticed how her brother had somewhat changed, not in attitude mind you he's twice as evil nowadays, and that he seemed to disappear right after Ichigo comes or appears whenever the other wasn't around. Her guess was that something was going on that was related to Ichigo. She was dead sure they weren't fighting. Heck, they were friendlier than ever…that somehow makes Nel suspect that Grimmjow might have confessed his undying love.

…

_Not possible, they are acting friendly not loving and if Grimm had somehow confessed I think it won't turn out like this_, she thought. _Ichigo would be really flustered when they meet and Grimmy would look smug and when Ichigo sees his smug look then he'll get punched…at least that's what I think would actually happen if Grimmy did confess… which concludes that it something else. Hmm, I gotta find out coz Itsugo's into it too._ That was what her mind was supplying her.

Back at the store where Ichigo was working, a cold shiver ran over his body and he sneezed. "Damn, who's thinking this hard about me? Better not be Grimmjow," He mumbled as he resumed the task at hand.

* * *

"I'm home," he called out as he closed the door. He saw a familiar pair of shoes and sighed. Guess he had to deal with the bluenette again. Lately, Grimmjow had been taking to sleeping over at his house especially if his caretaking shift is in the morning. He had said that something about not wanting to be late and leaving Princess alone and wanting breakfast. Somehow, the past reasoning made Ichigo annoyed as well as pleased. Even the prospect of coming to a not so empty house made him feel warm inside.

"Yo, how was work?" Grimmjow asked the moment he stepped into the living room. He was dressed in a loose black shirt with an image of a bloody skeleton covered by the word 'Death in Red' and a pair of sweatpants.

"It was fine. Where's our baby?" Ichigo asked.

"Asleep in your room," Grimmjow answered. Ichigo nodded. Taking off his jacket and hanging it by the stand he sat beside Grimmjow. "Had lunch yet?" he asked glancing at the program Grimmjow was watching. Deciding that it was boring he leaned against the seat.

"Nah, princess was quite loud today. Just put her to sleep before you got back," Grimmjow said yawning. He had come to Ichigo's house around after midnight and the baby had kept both awake almost the whole night. Grimmjow barely had any sleep and Ichigo was gaunt when he reached his workplace. Ichigo nodded in understanding.

"You wanna sleep or eat? I'll knock something up if you want lunch," Ichigo offered.

"Food first," Grimmjow answered. Ichigo got up and headed straight to the kitchen when a cry made him change direction. Grimmjow stopped him from getting to the baby while fussing his hair. "I'll look at her. You go make food," he said entering Ichigo's room and headed straight to the wailing infant.

"I'll make her bottle," Ichigo announced. Half an hour later the baby was asleep once again and Grimmjow was in the kitchen with his head on the table. Ichigo half suspected that he was asleep. "Grimm, you awake?" A grunt reached his ears. Grimmjow was really tired. Another half an hour and the meal were done. Grimmjow had fallen asleep but he woke up the moment he the plates hit the table.

While Grimmjow busied himself with food Ichigo took a good look on him. What he saw made him frown.

"Hey, when did you get in a fight Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked seriously. Grimmjow grunted but resumed eating. "I'm serious here, when did you get in a fight? Your face looks pathetic," Ichigo tried to egg his anger.

"It's nothing, Ichi. Just a couple of punks at Urahara's, I handled them just fine," Grimmjow answered. Ichigo sighed. He hated Grimmjow's work at Urahara's. His official duty would have been repairs but he also shouldered the duty of safeguarding Urahara's small mechanic store as well as the candy store beside it.

"Where was Tessai? Didn't he help you at all? Those punks gave you more than you can chew," Ichigo said heatedly.

"He was out. The store was closing already and those idiots thought it'd be fun to barge in and steal the cash so I gave 'em a punch or two," Grimmjow's voice was gruff.

"Idiot," Ichigo mumbled before heading to the cabinet under the sink and taking out a first aid kit. Grimmjow realized what Ichigo was doing and groaned. "Oh come on Ichi, it's nothing. I'm used to getting beat up by you," Grimmjow tried to swat the offending white box off of Ichigo's hands only to get his hands swatted away.

"Shut up, the only one you can get this badly beaten up by is me. No one else," Ichigo took the chair beside Grimmjow and began fussing with the items in the box, "and the same goes for me. We made a promise." and somehow seeing the light flush on Ichigo's cheeks shut Grimmjow up while said orange head tended to his various bruises.

"Sorry Ichigo," Grimmjow muttered real slowly but it was heard.

* * *

Okay, so that's the re-make of chapter 4 so onwards it won't go like the last chapter 5 and 6. I think. I've done some hard thinking over the last few months and this is what I have decided. Flame me if you want! (though please don't) I've just lost the feel ever since I wrote the Ichigo and baby scene. No worries! I am sure I am back now! So fear my next rut! Hahaha!

*continues running again for life's sake* stupid SasuNaru for waking me humanize Uchi.S!

R&R please!


End file.
